Heterochromia Neko Prince
by Tsuzura Akatsuki
Summary: Nekoshita Akira is a regular human who was raised by Baraqiel after the death of his parents. A brother figure for Akeno, he took care of her while Baraqiel is absent. After Shuri's death, he ran away to train. Now 12 years later, he returned to Kuoh with a goal and new aibilities. OC has Nen! Replaced Ddraig with Zesto the Red Dragon Knight. OCxAkeno OCxHarem. Read A/N @ new chap
1. OC Bio

Name: Nekoshita Akira

Age: 22 (Looks 17 and attends High school as a 2nd Year)

Height: 6ft 5 in

Appearance: Slim figure, muscular build (4 packs). Visible veins on arms

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair: Medium length, spiky and messy light blue hair. (Same as Hayama Hayato at OreGairu )

Eyes: Heterochromia eyes. Emerald on left eye, Crimson on right eye. (Turns Gold on left eye and Turquoise on right eye when using " Anger Overtake "

Abilities: Nen (All 4 basic nen abilities; Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu and all advanced nen techniques)

* * *

Unique Nen Techniques(Specialist) : **_The Ten Commandments_** ( 10 different nen abilities that needs a certain condition before it can be used)

Commandment #1: **Anger Overtake**. The conjuration of Akira's anger. Takes over the body and mind and bring hell to the person/group who incurs his wrath. The anger is fueled by Akira's life essence.  
The condition is that the 'enemy' must hurt Akira and/or his close friends and/or someone who he cares for dearly really badly or hurt them until they shed a tear.

Commandment #2: **Overall Memory. **Manipulate, view or erase a person's memory.  
The condition is that the said person/group must have information that can harm/jeopardize Akira's and/or his friends life (Applies to Manipulation and Erasing). For Viewing, Akira must have the person's consent/permission before viewing.

Commandment #3: **Elemental Front**. Controls Electricity, Fire and Ice. ( Each element has its own form. Like Kliiua's application of electricity )  
Does not need a condition. Activation required.

Commandment #4: **Block Buster.** Erect various layers of thick and sturdy blocks of aura vertically and/or horizontally to attack/defend ( Identical to Phalanx from _Mahouka Koukou)_.  
Does not need a condition. Activation required.

Commandment #5: **God's Blessing. **Stronger overall strength both offensive and defensive. High regeneration. Stronger mentality. Very smart and can analyse a situation quickly. Enhanced sight, enhanced hearing, increased stamina, life time, life essence and telepathy. **NOT DENSE.  
**Does not need a condition. Passive.

Commandment #6: **Ability Lock**. Lock and restrain the main ability for one day/24 hours(Eg; A man has psychic ability. He uses his psychic ability to be a electromancer. If Akira is attacked by the attack that is produced by the electomancer sub-ability, he can lock the enemy's main ability which is Psychic and the enemy can no longer use his psychic abilities for a day including is sub-abilities)  
The condition is that Akira must see the ability when it is being used which the attack must be targeted at Akira. ( The attack must not necessarily hit Akira. He can dodge and block the attack)

Commandment #7: **Aviation**. Conjure nen-wings on Akira's back. Wings can vary in shape, size and functionality. Depends on Akira's imagination.  
Does not need a condition. Activation required.

Commandment #8: **Trace**. Trace and project any sword he can imagine. Drains stamina.  
The condition is that Akira must request/asked to partake in a duel or fight. The other condition is that Akira's life must be in peril (This reacts with the brain, if the brain senses that Akira is in danger, **Trace **can be activated. This means that Akira can trick his brain).

Commandment #9 : **Nekonomicon**. Use nen to transform into a Nekoshou ( Cats are Akira's favourite animal ). Enhanced attributes. Gains a pair of cat ears, eye, visible whiskers and two set of tails that are connected at the root of the tail (Like kuroka). Can communicate with animals without needing to transform.  
Does not need a condition. Activation and chant required.

Commandment #10: **Neko Horde**. Conjure any type,any attribute, any power, any species and amount of cats to Akira's liking. ( Conjured cats can become a familiar )  
Does not need a condition. Activation required.

* * *

Nekonomicon: Gives enhanced strength, enhanced agility, dexterity, sight, senses but reduces mentality into that of a mature guy who likes to act childish. Can use senjutsu and youjutsu but Akira for some reason doesn't want to use it.

Anger Overtake : Loses control over mind and body. The anger is conjured into a being that controls Akira like a puppet controlled by strings. Physical strength increase drastically. Speed up to mach 30. Can not be reasoned with. It will not attack people that is not the cause of his anger.

Battle style :( Human/Devil ) close quarters combat using fists and swords and daggers. Use nen occasionally. Doesn't use devil magic.  
( Nekoshou ) Only fights with bare hands and use Ko ( Nen ) with fists and kicks.

Sacred gear: **Knight's Salvation**. Has **Zesto, The Red Dragon Knight as a familiar. ** (Substitute for Ddraig) Found it secluded on top of Mount Everest during training. In the form of a medium length sword called **Zetsuno**. (same characteristic as Incursio but with a silver hilt, grey blade and golden chains)

Knight's Salvation : Faze through any defenses. No blood will come out if a person is cut/amputated by **Zetsuno** but the pain is still present

Family: Deceased father and mother. Taken cared by Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima until Shuri's death. Was not adopted by the Himejima household. Akeno's crush and brother figure.

Friends : Akeno, Zesto and some cats prior to becoming a devil.

Personality : Cheerful, childish, acting like a spoiled brat, caring, loving. However, stoic, cold, ruthless, mature when the situation calls for it.

Likes : CATS!, friends, singing ( only sing songs which he could only remember the chorus or the earlier part ), balls of yarn, cooking, cosplaying, working while cosplaying, serving people.

Dislikes : DOGS!. anyone who harms his friends, the fallen angel who killed his parents, evildoers, and any person who dares to hurt Akira and his friends.

History : Akira was born into a normal household. His original name was Fukuda Ren which was given by his father, Fukuda Ken and his mother, Fukuda Sahayumi. He was living a somewhat normal life. His father was a nen practitioner, which he opened Akira's Nen Nodes/Pores by accident when practicing. Fortunately, Akira was a born Nen genius. He could use Nen at the age of 3. However, On his birthday, which is on the 1st of January, during the age of 4, Akira's parent was brutally tortured and killed by a fallen angel. After torturing his father til near death, the fallen angel raped his mother in front of his father and killed them both when he was done. Akira successfully escaped by using In to conceal his presence. He wondered the streets for a month before Baraqiel found him and took him in to the Himejima household but didn't adopted him as Akira declined the adoption offer. The household housed him, Baraqiel and a pregnant Himejima Shuri. 4 months later, Akeno was born. Akira is 4 years older than Akeno. 6 years later, when Akira is 10 and Akeno is 6, Baraqiel went on a mission which was forced unto him by Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angel. Despite Akira's hate for fallen angel, he was smart enough to differentiate between the good and the bad. During Baraqiel absents, the Himejima household was attacked by a squadron of Fallen Angel. Because of his inexperienced in combat and Nen, Akira failed to protect Shuri resulting in her death. Baraqiel came back with a grieving expression on his face. While Akeno blamed Baraqiel for Shuri's death, Akira blamed himself for not being strong enough. A week after the incident, Akira ran away from home to train and cut off all contacts with anybody he knew including Baraqiel and Akeno. 10 years later, he returned to Kuoh onced again to reunite with Akeno. Due to his low courage, he waited for 2 years to gather courage and money to attend the Kuoh Academy where Akeno went which had been turned co-ed recently. He is currently working at a cosplaying cafe/restaurant by the name **Hachimen and Coffee**.

Harem : Akeno (Alpha), Tsubasa Yura(2nd Alpha), Rias, Koneko, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Ophis (Maybe), Kiyome Abe, Kuroka,


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic. Please bear with me as I am only an amateur/novice at story writing. I gain inspiration from Dragnova and Triplesquidge. Both of these guys are awesome. Check them out!**

**P/S I do not own Highschool DxD and all of its franchise. **

**But I do own :-  
1) My laptop  
2) My clothes  
3) Noobs**

"…" - **Talking**  
'…' - **In thoughts  
**[…] - **Telepathy  
**{…} - **Anger Overtake  
"BOLD"** \- **Zesto  
*****BOLD* **\- **Albion**

* * *

"IT WAS MY FUCKING FAULT BARAQIEL! IT WAS MY FAULT SHURI DIED NOT YOURS. BECAUSE OF MY USELESSNESS, SHURI DIED AND NOW AKENO FUCKING HATES YOU. ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I'M FUCKING LEAVING"

Akira left the household leaving behind a pleading Baraqiel and a crying Akeno.

**12 years later**

"Goodbye Goshujin-sama. Have a safe trip home!"

Phew, working hours are finally over. It was so tiring, but refreshing at the same time. Seeing all those smiles mostly from women hit the spot. After I cleaned up the restaurant, I asked the manager so I can leave early. I have to sleep rather early today. Tomorrow is the most anticipating day in my life. I am going to attend Kuoh Academy! I can finally see my little Akeno. It has been 12 years since I have seen, met or even talk to her. I felt really horrible after leaving the house for training. All for the resentment of my sins.

My house was rather ordinary. A 2 story house with normal house appliances. I bought it with the money I got from helping some nobles during my 12 years of training at America. I was surprised by the amount though, it exceeded my expectation. I got over 1 Billion dollars just from saving 3 daughters of some nobles from B-rated kidnappers. Well, with all that money, my whole life is covered. After reminiscing some memories of the past, I went straight for the bed and get some rest.

"Hmmm, Kuoh Academy heh? Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least"

* * *

The day has come. I woke up rather early to do my daily training. 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. A good way to start a day. I put on an unbuttoned Kuoh Academy uniform while wearing a blue t-shirt under it. I then put on a pair of trousers that compliments the uniform. I look into the mirror. I was quiet handsome. 6ft 5inches in height, 160lbs in mass, 727 Newton in weight. A rather slim and muscular build, some visible veins in my arms and light blue hair. All seems good except for one thing. My eyes. They were distinctive. I have a very rare eye disease called Heterochromia but it didn't affect my sight in any way. It just mutates the pupil's pigment into different colours for both eyes. My left eye was emerald green and my right eye crimson red.

'I hope they don't judge my different coloured eyes. I'm too old for criticism. Being 22 years old but still going to high school as a 2nd year for the sake of meeting a 3rd year high school girl who may or may not remember who I am. Damn, my life is fucking weird.'

'**Haha Partner. As much as I want to sympathise with you, your life is so damn funny'**

'Owh shutup Zesto! Insult me again or I will unsubscribe to the My Little Pony channel!

'…**Well played partner. Well played.'**

'By the way, don't come out until I say so. I want to try taking care of myself for a while'

'**Aww, my little partner is maturing. Sure thing partner'**

After mentally arguing with Zesto, I proceeded to walk to school. Carrying a sling bag with me, I walked to the school while ignoring the countless stares from the students.

"Oh my god! He is so handsome. Is he a new student?" " Wait, I think I know him." "Isn't he that butler from _Hachimen and Coffee?_" "He can overthrow Kiba at this rate!" "But why is he wearing cat ears?"  
I can hear some girls gossiping and fangirling about me. Lucky! Wait, cat ears? I checked my head and there it was. A pair of cat ears on my head! How the fuck did they get there? I usually wear them only for work or just for fun. Hmm, must be Zesto's doing.

I swiftly maneuvered myself around the horde of students. It's freaking Monday but how do students these days feel energetic this early in the morning? One of the mysteries of life I guess.

Ignoring the continuous glaring of the students, mainly the female population, I took out a piece of paper in my pocket that indicates where to go and went to the student council room to report my arrival. As I approached the student council room, I felt something was amiss. I activated En to surround myself with a hemi-sphere of aura with a diameter of 20m. 'Hmm, I sensed 3 devils in the room. Nothing I can't handle' I entered the room while still maintaining En. I bowed and greeted the Student Council President.

"Hello. I am the new transfer student. Nekoshita Akira. Pleased to meet you"

'Hmm, this kid is very normal, only a human but I can't shake off the feeling that he is hiding something big' The president stood up with the other 2 members. They bowed and greeted

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Shitori Souna, the student council president. You can call me Kaichou or Sona If you want."

"Same goes for you. My name is Tsubaki Shinra, the student council vice president. You can call me Fuku-Kaichou or Shinra if you may."

"Um.. h-Hi! My na..name is Tsubasa Yura. You can call me with any name you want."

They greeted me with no hint of hostility. Good.

"Okay. Can I call you guys Sona-chan, Shinra-chan and Yura-chan respectively? Of course you can call me Akira. Equivalent change if I'm wrong"

As I said that, All 3 of them blushed slightly, but regained their stoic and cold expression. Well except for Yura-chan, her face was flushed and she was fidgeting. I disregarded it and spoke

"I take that as a yes. Can I know which class I am in please? If you can, I want Yura-chan to accompany me to my class."

"Of course, you are in class 2-A. But I must say, your entrance exam was rather surprising. We never had anyone who aced the test before. Do visit here from time to time and play chess with me if you have the time. And for that request, Yura-san, please escort Akira to his classroom."

"Hai kaichou. Akira-kun, please follow me." Yura-chan

Yura led me to my classroom. While on the way there, most of the students where glaring at us while wondering who I was. I chuckled at the thought. After a few minutes, we arrived at the front of my classroom. Yura informed my homeroom teacher of my presence.

"Here we are Akira-kun, just enter the classroom and the teacher will tell you what to do"

"Thank you Yura-chan. Oh by the way Yura-chan, Thank you for not saying anything about my eyes. I got really bad memories because of them. And your hair is rather nice. Kinda like mine"

"Heh? Umm…. Your welcome."

Yura's face was bright red. After saying that, she quickly dashed to the student council room. I think I may have been too offensive on the attack. Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I entered the classroom as instructed.

* * *

"Okay students, we will be having a new transfer student today. Okay Nekoshita-san, please introduce yourself"

I proceeded to walk to the front-middle of the class and introduced myself

"My name is Nekoshita Akira. I am a former nomad but now I am staying here permanently. I only went to kindergarten and elementary school. I didn't went to middle school so please take care of me! Oh, I almost forgot. I love cats! They are so cute!"

I said that last part with a childish face. I don't know why but I think I dealt a critical strike. I could literary see sparkles and hearts coming from the girls while the boys have storm clouds and lightning coming out from their heads.

"Settle down class. Hey boys! Stop it with your storm clouds! You're going to injure yourself with all those lighting. Okay, does anyone have a question for Nekoshita-san over here?"

All of them rose their arms. I randomly picked one from the girls.

"Nekoshita-san, you said you were a nomad, why and where did you went?"

"As for why I became a nomad, I can only say that I was an orphan and something happened which I had to become a nomad. As for where I have been. Hmm… I had been to America, Italy, England, Wales, Malaysia and Rome. I worked for food money and for travelling, I help some nobles so they can offer me transportation."

I then proceeded to pick the next girl

"Nekoshita-kun, why are your eyes different in colour?"

"I have a very rare disease called Heterochromia Iridis. It affects my pupils pigment making them totally different in colour. Also, the name already states it. 'Hetero' in Greek is different whereas 'Chroma' in Greek is colour"

All of them were fascinated. Even the teacher. I am surprised though. This is the first time someone didn't insulted me about my eyes. The mood and atmosphere was rather good. **Was.**

One of the boys shouted

"He is a freak! Hahaha even though you are handsome, you are still a freak for having those eyes! Just die **you multi-coloured eye bastard**!"

Something snapped in me. I unconsciously used Ren

"I dare you… to say that again… **one more time**"

I said every word slowly, lacing it with venom and with the tone of hostility. Everyone was kneeling. They were overwhelmed by the pressure of my murderous intent

* * *

**At the old school building**

A red-haired girl with a buxom figure is playing chess with a similar girl but with black hair

"Huh? What is this aura I'm feeling? The amount of power is astounding. Right, Akeno?

"…Huh? Owh yes, Rias."

"Akeno, I told you to call me Buchou when we are here"

"Hai….Buchou"

Akeno answered back sheepishly. 'Why do I get the feeling that this aura is very familiar… it reminded me of… Aki-nii. We have a transfer student today… it couldn't be'

Rias could only wandered what Akeno was thinking

* * *

**At the student council room**

Sona was doing some council work with the other members of the student council

"Hmm, this monstrous aura. Yura-san, you were right. There's something not right about him"

"Hai Kaichou. I had my doubts but I was right. He is a fellow **nen **user."

* * *

**At the classroom**

After a few seconds, Akira regained his composure.

'**PARTNER!'**

Akira was startled by Zesto. I quickly knew what it meant

"Sorry… boys, that was your first warning"

The students and teacher stood back up and accepted his apology

"Nekoshita-san, you can sit over there near the window. Motohama! You get detention for disturbing and bullying the new student. No exception!"

Matsuda then spoke up

"But sensei, it was Nekoshita-kun's fault"

"Matsuda! Detention for you too! No buts"

And like that, Motohama and Matsuda, or the perverted duo was silenced. I continued to stare out the window while the teacher was explaining some shit about chemistry.

"Nekoshita-san, stop daydreaming. Please state the chemical formula for combustion."

'Combustion huh?'

"C4H8 or Propane reacts with O2 or Oxygen to produce CO2 or Carbon Dioxide and H20 or Water "

"Th-that's correct. You may sit down"

'The teacher must think I'm stupid because I didn't attend school. Too bad for you the nobles were kind enough to provide me with some high level studying shit'

* * *

**After school**

"Phew, who said school was fun. It's currently 2pm, I think I'll take a round or two around the school"

As I said that, I went off around the school. The school was rather big. As expected from a former prestigious school. Nothing caught my attention at all. The compound was dull. I approached a nearby tree and sat down under the shade. The breeze made the atmosphere more relaxing, until I heard some whispers directly behind me. I peeked out and saw the perverted duo staring into a hole. A peeping hole I suppose. Carefully, I used **Neko Horde **and conjured a kitten with the ability to spit small balls of fire.

I positioned the kitten and ordered it to shoot. Two miniscule fire balls came out of the kitten's mouth and directly hit both of their anuses. Both of them screamed in pain. While squirming on the ground with their pants on fire, the kendo club came up and began to brutally beat them up. One of them almost shoved a shinai up Motohama ass but I stopped them in time. I told them to stop hurting the duo. Then I grabbed the nearest girl and whispered to her.

"Don't be so rough on them, be merciless"

As I said that, I left the now blushing girl to avoid the upcoming brutality.

On my way to the school gate, I came across a really old building and at the window stood a girl. The girl had crimson hair and a voluptuous figure. Her beauty was out of this world but what shocked me was the girl beside her. Himejima Akeno. I used En and found out there was two more people in the building and all of them were devils. The coast was clear. I anxiously walk towards the window.

"**Aviation**! Eagle"

A pair of eagle wings shoot out from my back and I quickly flew into the window.

* * *

**Akeno's POV**

Ever since that aura incident this morning, Akeno seemed restless and always in thought.

'What is happening to me? I can't shake off the feeling of curiosity. Is Aki-nii really here?'

Rias was looking out the window until she saw Akira puling pranks on the perverted duo

"Hey Akeno, come here quickly! The new student summoned a fire cat!"

With those words, Akeno left her thoughts and went over too rias. A petite silver-haired girl stood up after hearing that but sat back down. A blonde bishounen didn't cared at all and kept on polishing his swords.

"How is that kid doing that? I can't sense any magic coming from him! He is interesting"

While Rias was shocked in awe and joyful, Akeno was on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, Akira was walking towards the building

'Aki-nii… I can't believe it. He is here! At this school! After 12 years, he is finally back'

"Hey Akeno, the kid is staring this way. His face is showing sorrow. What happened?"

As Rias was asking Akeno, they heard the kid shouted

"**Aviation**! Eagle"

"What the fu-"

Rias didn't finished her sentenced as violent gust of wind entered the room. In the middle of the room stood Akira

"Aki-nii…"

* * *

**Akira's POV**

"Aki-nii…"

I heard Akeno said my name. I went over to Akeno but was stopped by a petite silver-haired girl and a blonde bishounen. They were in their attack mode. I sighed and activated Ren

"""Gaaaahhhh"""

All of the people in the room was kneeling down. Struggling to overcome the pressure of my aura. I went over too Akeno while still maintaining Ren. I approached her and hugged her while releasing Ren.

"Akeno-chan… my sweet Akeno-chan. I have been wanting to meet you. I am sorry, really sorry for leaving you behind for 12 years. I wanted to become stronger to protect the ones I hold dearly. Forgive me Akeno-chan"

I spoke to her with a sad tone. Tears were falling from my eyes. I had soaked Akeno's shoulder but I think she soaked mine too

"Baka Aki-nii, how could I not forgive you? Even if you are not my real brother, I'll still forgive you no matter what"

As we were crying and hugging, the other three were either confused or touched by the display

After a few minutes, we stopped crying and faced the other three

"Sorry for the embarrassing display. My name is Nekoshita Akira. You can call me Akira. As you may not know, I am Akeno's childhood friend or brother figure if you may. Akeno was always a brocon but I didn't care for the least. Owh, and don't be hesitant. I've already know that this is the devil's territory and you guys are all devils so please, ask away"

Akeno was flushed red, brighter than Rias's hair after I finished the sentence. While Rias was shocked by my claim

"Is that so? Then, can I know, how did you summon the fire kitten, grew eagle wings and know we were devils?"

"I possessed the ability called Nen."

"Nen? What is that?"

"It is the ability to control ones aura. They are four basic Nen stages that you need to master in order to fully utilise it. The first one is **Ten**, the control of aura and maintaining it around the body. Second is **Zetsu**, the concealment of the aura. Close you nen pores to extinguish your aura. Third is **Ren**, which I used to make everyone kneel, is the expanding of your aura. The characteristic of the aura is determined by the practitioner's emotion. Lastly, **Hatsu**, the manifestation of your aura. This ability varies with each category which is **Enhancer, Transmuter, Emitter, Conjurer, Manipulator **and **Specialist**. I used Hatsu to conjure the kitten and wings but used **En**, which is the combination of Ren and Ten to sense my surroundings."

Everyone was left speechless by my explanation. Either they were shocked or their brain malfunctioned. While waiting for them to recover their bearings, I sat on the couch and conjured a Persian kitten and a British Short Hair kitten and played with them.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Rias finally regained her composure with all of the other people.

"I'm sorry but I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Rias Gremory. Heir of the Gremory Clan, a High class devil, president of the Occult Research Club and =King= of my peerage"

"Umm… Hi, Ria-tan"

Rias suddenly twitched while the others were holding their laughter.

"It's been a while Aki-nii, I am Himejima Akeno, Vice president of this club and Rias' =Queen=. I am also called the Ultimate Sadist"

Akeno said that last part while licking her fingers. She had certainly gained Shuri's sadistic nature

"You are a sadist Akeno? You're in luck, I happened to be both Sadistic and masochistic."

"Ara ara, if it's you, I don't mind converting into a masochist"

"Akeno-senpai, ecchi thoughts are forbidden. Hello Akira-san, my name is Toujo Koneko, I am also buchou's =Rook="

"Nice to meet you-nya. We both have 'neko' in our name-nya. Hope we can get along-nya"

Rias, Akeno and Koneko blushed at my sudden outburst of adding the suffix 'nya'. I think it was too much for them.

"Hai, nice too meet you 'Neko Prince'. My name is Kiba Yuuto. A swordsman and also buchou's =Knight=."

"Ahh, the original Prince. It's an honor to meet you. But sorry, I don't swing that way"

Kiba showed a visible popped vein on his forehead. Rias and Akeno didn't even tried to hold their laughter while Koneko only chuckled a little bit.

"Fuuh, that was a nice laugh. Akira-kun, I have an offer for you."

"What is it Ria-tan?"

"Would you like to join my peerage?"

* * *

**That is it for my very chapter. What do you guys think about it. Please leave your reviews for future preferences**

**I will be uploading a new chapter every week or so. maybe 2 weeks. i am extremely busy with school and the extra ****curriculum activities and at night i have tuition so my schedule is packed. I will try to write it during my free time. I will also be doing around 3k words for each chapter. **

**This fic will somewhat follow the cannon so pls bear with me.**

**Also, do you guys like the other anime references. Like Hunter x Hunter and all that**

**it is 3:29 am so **

** zzz **

**Goodnight m(_ _)m **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Thank you for all of those reviews. I am still new here but I will do my best to satisfy the readers while still keeping its originality. I will start the Asia arc next chapter. This chapter will showcase the awesomeness of Akira :3. Stay tuned**

**P/S I do not own Highschool DxD and all of its franchise. **

**But I do own:-  
1) My laptop  
2) My clothes  
3) Noobs**

"… …" - **Talking**  
'… ...' - **In thoughts  
**[… …] - **Telepathy  
{… …} **\- **Anger Overtake  
"… …" ** \- **Zesto  
… …** \- **Albion**

**P/S I do not own Highschool DxD and all of its franchise. **

**But I do own :-  
1) My laptop  
2) My clothes  
3) Noobs**

"…" - **Talking**  
'…' - **In thoughts  
**[…] - **Telepathy  
**{…} - **Anger Overtake  
"BOLD"** \- **Zesto  
|**... - **Albion**

* * *

**Akira's POV**

Rias is having an intrigued look on her face. She looks like she is going to ask something really surprising. Okay Akira okay, keep your shit together man.

"So Akira-kun, do you want to join my peerage?"

I was right

"…"

"Akira-kun?"

This is going to be hard. Do I really want to join a bishoujo girl's peerage? Or do I not? Mou~ This is hardddddd. Meh, let's just go with it

"Okay!"

I released a bit of Ren as I said that, but… the girls are acting weird. Slight fidgeting and flushed faces. Oh wait… I was happy during I released Ren. Note to self, happy mood + Ren = Aphrodisiac-like aura.

"Sorry about that. Hehe my bad. I already know how the =**Evil Piece System**= works. Zesto told me"

""""?!""""

When I mentioned Zesto, all of them widened their eyes in shock.

"Z- Zesto? You mean THE Zesto? The Red Dragon Knight?" Rias asked in surprised, blinking rapidly and her jaws was wide open

"Yes. Owh I didn't told you yet. I have the sacred gear, Knight's Salvation. It houses one of the two **Heavenly Dragons**. Which is Zesto, The Red Dragon Knight." Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba nodded in unison.

"Here let me show you guys. Come! **Zetsuno!**" I reached out my hand and a magic circle formed in front of it. A few seconds later, a medium length sword with a silver hilt and grey blade with golden chains dangling from the hilt. It floated in mid-air until I grabbed it

""""Wow!""""

"Here it is, my sacred gear, Knight's Salvation. This sword is called Zetsuno though. I don't know why"

"**I chose that name"**

""""!"""" everyone was startled by Zesto's voice

"Jeez Zesto, don't come out so suddenly like that. You'll make Ria-tan wet her pants"

"**Bahahahaha. You're as funny as ever partner. Sorry for startling you Hime-sama of the Gremory clan. I am Zesto, the Red Dragon Knight. Please forgive my rude partner. In fact, last night he wet himself in bed while muttering 'Akeno, Akeno-chan~'"**

"ZESTO! You little fucker!" Zetsuno released itself from my grip and floated away. I chased after him while cursing in languages unbeknownst to them.

My face was flushed red. The same with Akeno who was fidgeting rather… erotically. Rias was on the floor, rolling and laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. Kiba was laughing like a gentleman. Curse you and your perfection. Koneko was trying to hold her laughter, but the shit was hilarious. Not even a second after that, she burst into laughter. I stopped chasing Zetsuno and stared at Koneko. Shit, that level of moe is dangerous.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After 7 minutes, everyone regained their composure. They were now hanging out in the main room. Rias was the first one to spoke

"Ahahaha. I haven't laughed like that since forever. Let's get back to the point. As you already know how the system works, I don't have to explain it to you. So, Akira-kun, which piece do you wa-"

"Wait a second Ria-tan~"

"Why? I am dying to make you my cute and precious servant."

"Before that, can I spar with Kiba and Koneko? I want to test their prowess." Akira looked at Kiba and Koneko with a grin

"Alright, I accept. But don't cry if we beat the crap of you Akira"

"…Accept…"

Kiba replied with confidence in his tone. While Koneko replied… cutely?

"Since Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan accepted the offer, let's go outside" Rias invited all of them outside to prevent the interior from being damaged

* * *

**Outside of the old school building**

Akeno erected a huge barrier. It was to prevent the humans from seeing or hearing anything that Akira and the others were doing. If the humans knew that devils were living amongst them, World War III might erupt

"Buchou, the barrier is up" Akeno informed Rias and Rias nodded. She walked a few steps to the front and spoke

"Okay Akira-kun, who do you want to spar with first?"

"I like to take on Kiba then Koneko. Is that okay with both of you?"

""Yes"" Both of them replied in unison

Rias nodded in excitement and signalled the start of the duel. "The first duel will be Akira versus Kiba. Both participants, please proceed to your designated starting position" Rias said while pointing her fingers in two different directions.

"You can start… NOW!"

Not even a second after that, Kiba dashed forward in the direction of Akira with his sword ready to slash anyone or anything that comes in his way. His speed was stupendous, his agility was outstanding plus the speed boost that the =Knight= piece granted made Kiba a force not to be reckoned with. However, Akira did not faltered. He did not even move an inch. As Kiba was closing in, Akira changed his stance. He reached out his arm and formed a grip with both of his hand. Although nothing was there. Not until he…

"**Trace On!**" At his word, a mysterious light appeared at his empty-gripping-hand. At the same moment, Kiba was 1 meter away from Akira and stroke the sword with all his might.

"Claaangggg" sounds of steel clashing together reverberated around the area

Akira successfully blocked Kiba's slash with two daggers/short swords in his hand. He then pushed Kiba away from him and did a backflip to keep his distance. The first dagger/short sword on his right hand has a black blade with a turtle-shell pattern on it and was exerting demonic energy while the dagger/short sword on his left hand has a white blade with a wave-like pattern on it and was exerting holy energy

""""?!"""" Rias, Akeno and Koneko was shocked and confused while Kiba was grinning

"…Isn't that…"

"…the legendary sword from the Chinese mythology…"

"…Kanshou and Bakuya…"

Rias, Akeno and Koneko said with a surprised tone with a hint of curiosity. But Kiba was different. He had a scary and was letting out a lot of blood lust. He was also muttering some words

"…Holy sword…a legendary one at that…just in front of me…" He muttered while looking down with his hair overshadowing his eyes.

Akira's instinct was acting. He felt that Kiba was now dangerous and have the potential to kill anyone there. His' body straightened and he took a deep breath and sigh. Then, he vanished.

Akira appeared behind KIba and hit his head with the hilt of both daggers/short swords. Kiba dropped to the floor unconscious. Rias, Akeno and Koneko rushed towards Kiba. While Akeno was healing Kiba, Rias went over to Akira who was sitting under a nearby tree with his face covered by his hair

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Rias asked with an angry tone

"…he was oozing bloodlust"

"You did that to him because of that?" Her tone was changed into annoyance

"I am very sensitive to bloodlust okay? Years of training to raise it up to this level. His level of bloodlust was too dangerous. He could have killed one of you if I haven't stopped him" Akira answered her back with a serious tone.

Rias was speechless. Her facial expression changed from anger to relief. All of a sudden, Rias tackled Akira and hugged him.

"I am sorry for doubting you Akira-kun. I was scared of losing one of my precious servants" Rias' voice was shaky and full of regret.

"It's okay, I apologise too because I did something that you didn't like" Akira whispered into Rias' ear. Making her cheeks dyed red

"Ara ara, buchou. You can't take Aki-nii for yourself. I'm rather jealous that you were ahead of me even though you only met him today" Akeno suddenly spoke up and said that with a teasing tone. Rias let go from the hug with a flushed face brighter than her crimson hair. She then saw Kiba trying to get up and went over to help him.

Meanwhile. Akeno was now sitting next to Akira.

"Ne, Akeno-chan. Can we walk over to my house after this? I want to catch up with what's going on with your life. A big brother have to know her cute little sister's life if he wants to protect and help you~"

"Hai, Aki-nii" Akeno replied with a childish voice while resting her head on Akira's shoulder. Akira was stroking her hair while dazing off into the sky

Akeno suddenly placed her hands on Akira's cheeks and turned his face in her direction. Akeno closed in on his face slowly

"Aki-nii…" Akeno's face was flushed. Her breath was loud and her eyes shined

"Akeno-chan…" Akira was overwhelmed by the moment. He was stunned by Akeno's sudden aggressiveness. He was caught by the moment. He tried to escape her grasp but his body was in a state of shocked

"Ahem" Rias appeared behind Akeno. She radiated a crimson aura. Akeno released Akira and took on a sadistic look while Akira was now red as a tomato

"Ara ara. It seems that Rias is jealous of our display huh?" Akeno provoked Rias with a seductive tone while licking her finger

Rias blushed by what Akeno said and retaliated "Akeno! I told you to call me Buchou here didn't I? a- and why would I- I be jealous? I am your master so no back talking!" What she said and what she was showing was completely different. She said she was not jealous but her face said otherwise.

"Ara ara. It seems Buchou has taken a liking to Ak-"

"Akeno! I told you to stop didn't I? Punishment! 1000 spankings!"

"Ara ara. Can Aki-nii watch?"

Rias and Akeno were in a feud. Rias was exerting demonic crimson aura while lightning started to appear around Akeno. Akira escaped just in time before the both of them started to duel. Akira came over to Koneko and sat beside her

"Hey, Koneko-chan"

"…hai senpai…" Koneko replied with a cute voice but Akira recognised it. Her tone was full of sorrow

"Ne, is something bothering you Koneko-chan?"

"…" Koneko did not reply but she gave a small nod.

"I see… Koneko-chan, can I view your memory?"

"?" Koneko looked at Akira with confusion. After a minute of deciphering what he meant, she nodded but still keeping a confused face

"Thank you. I promise it won't hurt at all. I just want to help you" Akira said to Koneko with a caring voice while patting her head

"Let's do this. **Memory Overall, View!**" Akira pointed his right hands facing Koneko. Then a light arrow came out of it and hit Koneko in the head. Both of them were motionless and unresponsive during that time

* * *

**Akira's POV**

Koneko's memory. Her past memory. It's awful. I am viewing it. Koneko is a Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata, or Cat Youkai. As much as I like cats, I can't bring myself to smile in this situation. She has a sister named Kuroka. Koneko and Kuroka turned into a devil and joined a devil's peerage. The memory is vague so I can't identify the devil's identity. Koneko and Kuroko lived very happily. Until Kuroka did the unthinkable. She killed their master and his family. Because of that, Kuroka became a strayed devil and left Koneko alone by herself. Why did I include the feature of experiencing the memory's owner feelings and emotions during memory viewing? It fucking hurts. I don't know how Koneko endured it all.

It didn't stopped there. Koneko was treated like trash. She was discriminated by the devils and was almost killed. The devils began to hunt and kill the Nekomata race. Fortunately, Koneko was saved by a man with a crimson hair similar to Rias. I presume he is her brother. He gave Koneko to Rias and she took in Koneko as her rook. This is enough. I can't take the feelings anymore.

"**Memory Overall! End!"**

* * *

**Koneko's POV**

"Let's do this. **Memory Overall! View**"

That was the last thing I remember before waking up. I rubbed my eyes to see what was going on. Senpai was crying

"…Senpai? Are you okay?" I asked senpai. He didn't reply and continued to cry. After a few minutes, senpai began to speak up

"*Sniff* Koneko-chan… I saw you're past… your most painful memory. I felt every emotion you felt. It was excruciating. How did you endured it? How?..."

Senpai's words was full of sadness and sympathy. I can only react by hugging him. He returned my hug and continued to cry.

"…Senpai… please calm down… I am right here for you…" I gently stroked his light blue hair. Akeno-senpai and Buchou stopped fighting and turned their attention to ours. Kiba-senpai was leaning on a tree with a smile on his face

"*sniff* Thank you Koneko-chan. I am okay now" senpai whispered into my ear. I felt a little tingling sensation at my chest.

"Koneko-chan, Let us start our spar. Ne?" senpai spoke cheerfully and added a wink after he finished his sentence. I got up and told buchou what happened and she nodded. I proceed to the designated place which is the opposite of senpai

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ahem. Now, let us begin the duel between Koneko-chan and Akira-kun" Rias announced the continuation of the duel.

"START!" Koneko readied herself and was about to dash towards Akira but was shocked by what Akira said

"I am sorry Koneko. I want to help you to overcome your fears. Sorry…" Akira suddenly said that gaining everyone's attention.

Akira started a chant

"Oh Feline God, grace me with the power to seal fate,  
For I am the keeper of Destiny,  
The Arbiter of Luck,  
The Harbinger of Dismay,  
Let me engulf the Time with your presence,  
As I will be the manifestation of your gracefulness,  
And I will tell the stories of your epicness.  
Engage! **Nekonomicon!**"

Akira's body was engulfed in the colours of the spectrum. Soon after, Akira was covered with a sphere made of the same colour as before. It was translucent so it Akira was half-visible.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba's jaws dropped to the floor. Koneko was trying hard to believe what was in front of her. Akira changed right in front of them. His ears disappeared but reappeared on his head but it is now Cat-like. His nose and eyes changed into those of a cat youkai. He grew some fangs and a pair of whiskers near his nose. His physique has changed into a slimmer version of himself. Lastly, two cat tails grew from his back which was connected at the root of his tail. After transforming, still in the sphere, Akira curled into a ball and released some of his power. The sphere erupted by the immense power that Akira released. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba backed away from the explosion. Smoke in the colour of the spectrum began emerging.

After the smoke was cleared. In the middle of the place where the explosion took place, stood Akira, but he looked like a Nekoshou.

""""?!""""

All of them were surprised. Their eyes widened and their jaws hanging and they were speechless. Specifically Koneko. She was trembling. Trembling in fear. Her body cannot stop shaking. Her trauma worsen. Akira cracked his knuckles and fingers, then he dashed towards Koneko. Well, that was what all of them thought. Akira was so fast that nobody can see him move before he suddenly appeared behind Koneko. He produced a sonic boom a few seconds after he reappeared. Before Koneko could even reacted, Akira did the unthinkable… He grabbed Koneko… and rub is head on her chest area…? Wait what?

"Nyaaaa~ Koneko's chest is good-nya. Even though it is small, it is comfy-nya"

"Aaahh…S-senpai! Please stop…" Koneko could only squirm as Akira's hug was a little bit too strong

"**Huuuh. Sorry for this. Partner becomes slightly childish when he is in this form…"** Zesto suddenly spoke up gaining everyone's attention. Rather than being surprised, Rias's face flushed and she was fidgeting in excitement. She had her mobile phone out and recorded the display. Akeno was licking her fingers with an excited expression. She was probably thinking how to take advantage of Akira's current form and Kiba was… blushing? Does he really swing that way?

"Nyaaa~ Koneko-nya, I know you don't use your neko powers because of Kuroka-nya"

"?!" Koneko was shocked by Akira's statement. She could only nod

"That's why-nya, until you reconcile with Kuroka-nya and learn how to use senjutsu and youjutsu-nya, I am going to teach you nen-nyaa"

"…Senpai…" Koneko's eyes widened. She was touched by Akira's sincerity. Then, she did something that made Rias and Akeno burst into anger. She kissed Akira on the cheek. Akira was unresponsive for a second but moments later, his face became shifted to red like a thermometer, steam came out of his cat ears and his sets of tails wiggled in excitement

"K-K-K-Koneko-nya? W-w-w-what are you doing?"

"…Thanking senpai…" Koneko replied with a slightly flushed face. Must be hard to maintain her emotionless expression

"Koneko-chan! What do you think you are doing?" Rias snapped by Koneko's sudden aggressiveness. Her voice shows a hint of jealousy

"Ara ara. It seems that Koneko is ahead of us in getting Aki-nii. Maybe I should give him something even… bigger" With a seductive tone, Akeno reacted to Koneko's actions.

On the other hand… why is Kiba blushing… and why is steam coming out from his face… and WHY IS HE UNBUTTONING HIS SHIRT? Someone need to stop him. Seriously

Everything was in turmoil. Rias and Akeno was fighting because of jealousy, Akira had a meltdown and tried to let go of the hug but Koneko's rook strength was too much from him and Kiba was… now shirtless and blushing… Okay…

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Everyone regained their shit and went back to the old school building after Akeno deactivated the barrier

"Akira-kun. Let's continue what we postponed. I am going to make you my =Rook=" Rias took out a rook piece and was about to put it in Akira but was stopped

"Wait. I don't want to be a rook." Akira stopped Rias. Rias was slightly surprised

"Ara, so what do you want to be?" Rias asked

"=Pawn= please" Akira answered with confidence

"Any specific reasons on why you want to be a =Pawn=?"

"A pawn can promote himself to every piece bar the =King=. People always underestimate the =Pawn= so I'll let them and strike when they least expected it. I can bring you victory" Akira's reason brought a smile on Rias' face

"But before that. Deactivate, **Nekonomicon!**" A spectrum of colours enveloped Akira. Moments later, he returned to his human form

"You can't reincarnate me if I am in that form. I forgot to tell you"

"Doesn't matter. Let's begin the process. Akira, step forward" Rias took out a crimson pawn piece and placed it at Akira's chest. Rias started the reincarnation process

"I order, in the name of Rias Gremory. You, Nekoshita Akira. I, resurrect you back into this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, will be delighted by your new life!"

The crimson pawn piece shone with a crimson light. It floated in front of Akira's chest but it didn't entered

"What is going on?" Rias inquired with a raised and frustrated voice. Suddenly, 7 crimson pawn pieces came out of Rias' pocket and orbited around the floating crimson pawn piece. After a second, it entered Akira's body

"Gaaaahh!"

Akira kneeled down and moaned in agony. 5 minutes later, the pain died down and Akira stood back up.

"Phew, that was painful as getting kick in the balls. Hahaha" Akira was patting the back of his head while laughing

"Akira-kun, welcome to my peerage!" At the same time, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba's wing shoot out from their backs

""""Paahh""""

"Wow, nice wings. Let me try" Akira shoot out his wings from his back. He stared at it for a moment before making it disappear

"Akira-kun. You have to join the Occult Research Club" Rias ordered Akira

"Hmm, is this club just a cover for devils?"

"Wow I am amazed. You got a part of it right though. The club is for our daily meeting, and if something important came up, we can use the club to get out of class. At this school, the only high class devils are me and Sona Sitri, the Student Council President" Akira listened and nodded to Rias' statement

Akeno came to Rias and whispered something to Rias

"Akira-kun! You're just in luck! We got a report of a stray devil lurking in a nearby abandoned factory. We are going to exterminate it. Come with us"

* * *

**At an abandoned factory**

Rias and the group waltz into the factory. The inner parts of the factory smelled like someone cooked a pig, shit on it and left it out in the open. Koneko scouted the surrounding

"I sensed some devils here~ just in time for dinner. What flavour are you going to be? My last meal tasted like bacon. Yum!" an unknown voice spoke up but everyone did not faltered. Rias took a step forward and begin to pose like a master

"Viser! You are guilty for killing your master, becoming stray and wreaking havoc in the human world. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well~ I'll say~ close your legs you crimson slut. I can smell it all the way here~" A vein popped on Rias' forehead. She was pissed

"Akira-kun. As the battle goes on, even though you already know, I will explain to you the attributes of each Evil Piece" Rias quelled her anger and spoke to Akira

"Yuuto! Go!"

"Hai Buchou" Kiba dashed forward to Viser with his sword with incredible speed

"Yuuto-kun is a =Knight=. =Knight= defences are low but they made up for it with their increase in speed. =Knight= is also perfect with sword wielders such as Kiba"

Kiba closed in on Viser. Multiple arms started to appear around Viser and it started to attack Kiba. Kiba dodged it easily and sliced all of the arms

"Take this Viser!"

"Gaaaahhhh! Curse you devil!" Viser screamed in pain

Kiba backed away towards Rias

"Koneko-chan, your turn"

"Hai Buchou" Koneko trailed off to Viser

"Koneko is our =Rook=. =Rook= has outstanding defence and offense capabilities but their speed is lowered. But Koneko, being a nekomata, she is the fastest =Rook= in the underworld"

Koneko appeared in front of Viser and was crushed by her body

"Koneko-chan!" Akira shouted

"Koneko, stop acting. I feel sorry for Akira-kun"

"Sorry Akira-senpai" Koneko lifted Viser's body and threw it across the floor

"Damn neko! I am going to stir fried you when I kill you!"

"Okay Koneko, come back here. Akeno, it's your turn"

"Hai buchou" Akeno replied with a smile

Akeno flew up above Viser and changed her attire into that of a miko. Lightning started to form around Akeno and it hit Viser

"ARGHHHH!" Viser screamed in agony

"Akeno is my strongest =Queen=. =Queen= has all the attributes of all the pieces and the second strongest piece below =King=. Akeno mostly use elemental magic and also… she is the ultimate sadist"

Akeno licked her fingers and continuously attack Viser with lightning

"Aahhh, feel it, the pleasure of being assaulted by me" Akeno said with a sadistic tone. Akira was making googly eyes at her until he sensed something was amiss. He activated En and sensed that one of Viser's arms that Kiba slashed was aiming for him and Rias. He quietly used **Trace** and launched a couple of swords and impaled the arm.

'Why didn't Ria-tan sensed it? Hmm'

"Akeno, stop."

"Ara ara. So soon? Hai Buchou"

Akeno stopped attacking the now burnt-into-a-crisp Viser. Rias approached Viser

"What do you want us to do now?"

"…Please…Kill…Me…"

"Very well. As the Duke of the Gremory Clan, I will bring an end to your suffering"

A magic circle manifested in front of Rias and a powerful surge of crimson demonic energy came out of it and attacked Viser. Viser reduced to a pile of ash

"That's the basic Akira-kun. You can return home now. Good work!"

"Thank you Ria-tan!" Rias pinched Akira's cheeks

"Call me Buchou next time Akira-kun"

"Itaaaaa! Hai… Buchou"

"Good boy" Rias, Koneko and Kiba left the factory leaving only Akira and Akeno together

"Akeno-chan, stay the night at my house. We can talk during our journey there"

"Hai Aki-nii" Akeno replied with a childish tone. Being around Akira probably made Akeno a bit more relaxed

* * *

**On the way to Akira's house**

Akira and Akeno was walking side by side under the glistering moonlight

"A-Akeno-chan. What happened after I left?" Akira hesitated at first but went on with his question

Akeno put on a sad face and answered "Me and that lame excuse of a father had a fight. I forced that man to leave the house, so he did. That's what he deserved for what he had done. Rias came to me a month later and I volunteered to be her =Queen="

"I see… You still blamed Baraqiel for what had transpired?"

"Yes…"

"Akeno… I have to tell you something"

"What is it Aki-nii?"

"Baraqiel wasn't the cause of Shuri's death…"

Akeno stopped walking and her faced was showing disbelief

"W-w-what do you mean it wasn't that fucker's fault? Akeno snapped. It hurt Akira. This is the first time he had seen Akeno angry. His heart was broken. Tears started to fall. Akeno became confused

"Aki-nii! What do you mean by that? Answer me!"

"I killed Shuri, your mother"

* * *

**That's it. Chapter 2 done. Phew! Man was i busy. Please enjoy this fic guys. I will try to upload it on saturdays or sundays**

**Please leave your review for me to read!**

**Currently 1:21 am. Goodnight ! Love you guys**


	4. Chapter 3

**This week had been rather hectic. Tons of homework and all that. Also, sorry for the delay. I was fatigued by the continuous work that my chemistry and physics teacher gave me. And my sister's birthday is coming up so I have to make her a gift. Let me give you a hint. It involves me playing a violin to an anime song :3 **

**P/S I do not own Highschool DxD and all of its franchise.**

**But I do own :-**

**1) My laptop**

**2) My clothes**

**3) Noobs**

**"… …" - Talking**

**'… …' - In thoughts**

**[… …] - Telepathy**

**{… …} - Anger Overtake**

**"BOLD" - Zesto**

***BOLD* - Albion**

* * *

**Akeno's POV**

"What do you mean it wasn't that fucker's fault?!" I lashed out an Aki-nii. I was confused. Why did he said that Baraqiel wasn't at fault? He clearly is!

"Aki-nii! What did you meant by that? Answer me!" Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Anxiety. Many emotion built up in me. All waiting for the right moment to be released.

It came

"I killed Shuri, your mother"

I couldn't hear any sound. I couldn't feel anything. I felt a large weight on my shoulders. It caused me to fall on my knees. Aki-nii's words. They were heavy

"A- Aki-nii! W- W- What… it can't be… IT CAN'T BE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Aki-nii… tell me it's a lie

"Let me prove it" He placed his hands on my cheeks and caressed them at first. He then closed in on my face. I could hear him breathing. I was shocked but what happens after was more shocking

"**Memory Overall, Secret Technique. Memory Transfer**" He whispered those words. Then, he pull me in into a kiss. On the lips.

I didn't had the time to cherish the kiss. Lots of images flowed into my head. I was terrified. Those images were about Aki-nii. They were horrible. I couldn't fathomed what the images meant but I definitely know one thing. The images depicted suffering. The excruciating pain of being all alone, trying to fix what you cannot, and live on with that sin. The images continuously flowed until it stopped at one image. It marked 'The Beginning'. I suddenly got sucked into that image.

* * *

**At an unknown place**

"Huh? Where am I? Where is Aki-nii? What is going on?!" I suddenly appeared at an unknown location. The last thing I could remember was looking into Aki-nii's memory. Akeno looked around the area

"This place… It's the Himejima Shrine! What am I doing here?" it was mind boggling. I heard voices not far from here

"Hahahaha Aki-nii, wait for me!"

"No way Akeno-chan! You have to be faster to catch up me with me!"

"Mou~ Okay then!"

"!?" What is… isn't that me? And… Aki-nii? Why are they small? Wait… this is back when we were kids! So that means… She is alive! She's got to be here somewhere

"Akira! Akeno! Don't run too fast, you will fall if you do"

""Hai Okaa-san""

I looked back and saw her… Himejima Shuri… my deceased mother… right in front of me… I couldn't my tears. I ran straight towards her

"OKAA-SAN!" I tried to hugged her but my body phased through her

"Huh? No! This isn't fair!" I tried to touch her but every time, I phased through her. I noticed that sorry excused for a father is absent.

"Why did Aki-nii sent me here?"

"I want to show you the truth"

"W- w- what? Is that Aki-nii's voice? Where are you Aki-nii?"

"I don't have a physical body. I can't enter my own memory. That is the limit I put to use this technique so I don't look back at the past. I'll tell you why later"

"Aki-nii! Wa-"

BOOOOOM

"What the hell? Aki-nii, what was that?"

"It has started. I have to go. Akeno-chan… the truth will be revealed"

**Meanwhile**

Rias was walking towards her house with Koneko. Kiba already went home. Rias was humming happily

"Ne Koneko-chan, aren't you happy that we got a new family member?"

"Yes buchou"

Rias smiled by Koneko's reply. It was amazingly cute. But then, Rias suddenly stopped

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"NYAAAA!" Koneko was startled by Rias' sudden scream

"Buchou! Is something wrong?"

"I didn't realised it earlier. Akira-kun took eight of my pawn pieces. EIGHT!"

A sweat dropped on Koneko's forehead

"Ano… buchou…"

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"Dense buchou…"

"Gaahh!" an arrow hit Rias right at the heart

* * *

**Back at Akira's Memory (Normal POV)**

**BOOOOOM**

Explosions can be heard around the Himejima Shrine

"What is going on here?" Akeno could only think what is happening

"GAHHHH!" screaming can be heard. Akeno rushed towards the voice. Akeno arrived at the scene and dropped down to her knees.

"OKAA-SAN!" Multiple fallen angels were closing in on Shuri. She turned her head to the other direction and saw 10 years old Akira and 6 years old Akeno running towards Shuri. But something was off. While running, Akira grabbed Akeno by the shirt and struck her neck. Akeno fell down unconscious.

"What the actual fuck? Why Aki-nii did did that to me? I can't remember this part."

"This is what I meant by the 'Truth'" Akira's voice suddenly came up

"Aki-nii?"

"The 'Truth' will be untold. For I am the killer"

Akeno could only listen to Akira's words as the truth began to unravel. The small Akira dragged small Akeno to a safe place and disappeared. He then reappeared in between Shuri and the fallen angels.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM OKAA-SAN!" Akira activated **Ren** and knockback the fallen angels. Akira's aura was menacing. All of the people there was trembling. Akira stopped his **Ren** and looked down.

"You guys have incurred my wrath. I don't know what will happen to you guys." Akira spoke in a murderous tone. Chills ran down Akeno's spine.

"He is just a kid! Don't chicken out" the fallen angels still trembled even after their supposed squad leader ordered them not to

"Wake, Rise, Manifest, Destroy, Perish,  
As your catalyst, I command you,  
Overtake my body, Walk on the surface,  
Guide the sinners, Into the Realm of Purgatory,  
Hell Hath No Mercy,The Forsaken Souls had incur,  
The Wrath of your Catalyst,  
I offer you my life essence, and you offer me redemption,

Activate. **Anger Overtake!**"

The area was enveloped by a shining red light. Akeno's jaws dropped.

'What is that **thing**? What is happening to Aki-nii?' Akeno thought

The shining red light shone down. Akira was standing at the same spot, motionless. His Emerald and Crimson eyes turned into Gold and Turquoise eyes, But what was behind him scared the living shit out of everyone.

The **thing** or apparition if you want to call it, was a red translucent creature. Only the head to the abdomen was visible. It was wearing an executioner's mask, a buff body and long arms with opaque white gloves. Strings of aura was coming out of its fingers. The string of aura was attached to Akira's body. It moved its hands and Akira moved too.

**{No mercy for the sinner…} **Akira swayed from side to side. A second he was there, the next second, he was not. He disappeared behind one of the five fallen angels in Mach 30 speed. An enormous sonic boom was produced. By accident, it sent Shuri flying and she crashed at the wall, breaking it in process. Akeno screamed at the top of her lungs, alas, she couldn't do anything but watch.

**{The reaper has come to collect… your souls}** Akira's lips didn't even move but his voice was loud and clear. Even before the fallen angels could react, Akira kicked one of their heads, decapitating it in the process.

"Shirley!"

"YOU WILL PAY!" The fallen angel next to the beheaded one charged straight towards Akira. He threw a light spear at Akira but he deflected it. It ricochet off of Akira and hit Shuri. Akira didn't notice it as he was blinded by rage. He punched the fallen angel in the chest and pierced through him. He vomited some blood and organs before dying. The other 3 ran away but Akira caught up. He grabbed one of their wings and ripped it off. Then he pulled of his arms and legs. Lastly, he stomped his head. Akeno could only watch in fear of the monster in front of her while crying next to Shuri.

**{Two more to go…}** Akira dashed towards one of the two and grabbed his legs. He spread them wide and stomped his foot down his butt until he vomited his intestines. Akira then wrapped the fallen angel's neck with said intestines and choked him to death. After he was done, he readied himself to chase down the last one but…

**{Limit reached. Insufficient Life Essence. Offering Disabled} **

The **thing** controlling Akira got sucked back into Akira's body. Akira regained his consciousness and looked around. It was goring. He turned his head to Shuri's direction and a tear was shed

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san? Okaa-san…?" Akira was crying but he didn't scream. He was too exhausted because of **Anger Overtake**. The last fallen angel noticed Akira's change and sped towards him.

"You fucking imbecile! This is for what you have done to my friends!" The fallen angel punched and kicked Akira but he didn't react. He kept staring at Shuri

"Owhh~ she is your mother huh? Well how will you like this?" The fallen angel threw a light spear towards Shuri. It hit her in the head. Piercing her skull. Her brain was mushed. Akira screamed but the fallen angel kicked his head resulting in Akira fainting.

"Well, time to kill yo-" Multiple light spears pierced him. It was Baraqiel. He descended down from the sky with a grieving face. The shrine was a wreck. Akeno stood up and spoke

"Aki-nii… get me out of here… please"

"Alright my sweetie… **Memory Overall, Transfer… End!**"

* * *

**Back in reality (Normal POV)**

Akira removed his lips from Akeno's. Akeno's face was flushed. Akira looked into Akeno's eyes intensely

"Baka Aki-nii… you stole my first kiss just like that. It's not fair…" Akeno softly and cutely complained. Never knew Akeno was bashful. "You have to pay me back… So, Aki-nii mus-"

"?!" Akeno was shocked yet again. Akira pulled her into a kiss yet again but now, he used his tongue and played with hers. After two minutes of tongue playing, they broke apart to catch their breath. Akira's face was redder than ever before but Akeno takes the cake. Her face beat Rias' crimson hair in the redness scale. Her face maybe even rivalled Great Red's colour.

"W- w- w- w- whatttttt?" Akeno shrieked in a cute voice

"I want to steal your second kiss too" Akira whispered in Akeno's ear with a deep tone.

"Mou… Aki-nii tara…" Akeno gave in to Akira's aggressiveness.

"Ne… Akeno-chan… Can I repay you by… being by your side the whole time?" Akira asked Akeno with a caring but serious tone.

"Does that mean we are offi-"

"Yes Akeno-chan, we are official. But, I can't promise you that you'll be the only one by my side. You know me. I can't just pick one girl" With a sad tone, Akira hugged Akeno

"But I can promise you this… You will be my number 1 regardless of the situation and condition. You will always be my first. Akeno-chan… I love you"

Tears started to form on Akeno's eyes. She tried to hold it in but she was too happy. "Aki-nii… I love you too… you didn't know how long I have waited for you to say that. Maybe I am a brocon after all *sniff*" Akeno wiped her tears and gave Akira a sincere smile

"Well, I think I've just turned into a siscon as well" Akira answered childishly

"Akeno, want to stay at my place for the night? If you want, you can move in. The shrine holds too much of our childhood memories. Thus, it will prevent us from moving on. Don't worry, we will visit the shrine from time to time"

"Okay Aki-nii. But I think I'll move in next time. I just want to spend the night with you"

"Let's go then"

Akira held onto Akeno's hand and slowly walk towards his house. They didn't talk as there was nothing more to say. They arrived home and slept together with each other's company

**The Next Day**

It was 6 a.m. Akira woke up but he can't move his right hand. He turned his head and saw Akeno, next to him, buck naked.

"W- w- w- whaaaa-"

*Ooofff*

A thump was produced. Akira fell from his bed because of the surprise.

"Hurmm? Good morning… Aki-nii~ *Yawn* Why are you down there?" Akeno placed her index finger on her chin and asked

"Well, I was surprised by your naked appearance. It's not like I don't like seeing you naked, it's just… I don't know anymore" Akira gave up from giving her a reason, earning Akeno's sadistic laugh.

"Ne Akeno-chan, I have a favour to ask you"

"What is it Aki-nii?"

"I want you to call me by my real name okay? Because we have started dating, I want you to know the real me"

"Huh? Nekoshita Akira is not Aki-nii's real name?" Akeno answered with a surprised tone. She didn't think of the possibility.

"My real name is… Fukuda Ren. Call me Ren. You can add any suffix you want. I only let people dear to me call me that"

"Hai… Ren-san…" Akeno blushed slightly. 'Hm, I could have sworn I had heard the name 'Fukuda' before but I can't remember' Akeno got lost in her thoughts. However, she returned after Akira gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"School starts at 8 am right? Two more hours huh? Akeno-chan, I'm going to do my daily routine and head to school after I have finished. You can go on without me."

"Okay Ren-san"

"By the way, keep your lips sealed about our relationship. I want to see how fast the students of Kuoh Academy will notice our relationship without us showing it"

"Ara ara, quite the trickster aren't you?"

"You know it. Well I'm heading out. See you later Akeno-chan"

"Have a safe trip Ren-san!" Akira darted off for his daily routine while Akeno continued her slumber, after her 'private' morning time.

* * *

**At the park**

Akira was doing his daily training as usual. 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. But, he tried to go for a change. He decided to jog around the local area and get familiarised with his neighbourhood. After 30 minutes of jogging, he came to rest at a local playground. He played on the monkey bars and it seemed to impress the children. To finish of the monkey bars, Akira did a triple front flip and landed safely. The children clapped loudly while their guardians, which are mostly female, female as in their sisters or single moms, clapped and invited Akira to a chat.

"Ne ne Akira-kun, how old are you exactly?" one of the five females asked Akira. A single mother apparently. All of them were anticipating Akira's answer

"Believe it or not, I am actually 22 years old"

"""""WHAT?!"""""" All five of them said in unison

"B- b- but you look like a high schooler" Myra, I think her name was, tried to justify it.

"Well, I can fill you in on some secrets"

Akira told them a different way of maintaining youth that doesn't have to do with **Nen**. After that, they talked and talked and strangely enough, they became close friends. Akira was now a part of the neighbourhood's 'Housewives and singles society' which Akira agreed to join without thinking. Akira thought, if he was in the society, Akeno had to join too. He grinned. While still chatting with the females, this time about cooking, which Akira dominated the conversation, Akira heard a faint shriek not too far from the playground. Akira excused himself from the conversation and walked quickly towards the voice.

When he arrived, he saw a girl on the ground. She had green eyes, blond hair and wears a nun attire. She was carrying a suitcase

'Judging by her attire, she maybe a nun from a church overseas. She's maybe from Italy. Wait… blond hair, nun, Italy? It can't be'

"Asia? Asia Argento? Is that you?"

"Ehhh? Akira-san? It really is you! Umm… can you help me stand up?"

Akira gentlemanly offered his hand and helped her to stand. Apparently a flock of crows were pecking on her when she was eating a piece of bread. Meet Asia Argento, a blonde nun from Italy. She is better known as the former Holy Priestess. She had a very depressing background story. Well, long story short, Asia has a healing sacred gear called **Twilight Healing**. She healed a devil which at the she didn't know he was a devil and the Church found out. She was discriminated and was thrown out from the Church. Since then, she was called a witch by many others. Akira met her during his stay in Italy. She was chased by men who was trying to rape her. Akira handled them with ease, helping Asia in the process. Akira took care of Asia until he had to leave Italy for his training. This was five years ago. Back then, Asia was only a cute girl. Now, she is well proportioned and is still growing.

"Asia-chan, what are you doing here in Japan?" Akira asked Asia while she was dusting off her clothes.

"I was appointed to a church here in Kuoh. I was having trouble getting here because most people here don't speak Italian. But praise to the Lord! Akira-san is here! Akira-san is always there when I needed help the most" Asia blushed when she said that last bit

"Well I am happy that you are safe, and a church you say? There is only one church in Kuoh. It is in that direction. I can show you there if you wanted to" Akira pointed to the direction of the church

"I want Akira-san to show and accompany me there please!" Asia's eyes sparkled. Akira blushed by her moeness. Akira grabbed her hand and walked towards the church while taking slight detours to show Asia around.

Akira was now only 1 click south from the church. Akira was talking happily with Asia when he felt a sudden change in atmosphere. His instinct was kicking in. Something hostile is approaching him. He activated **En** and sensed that a girl was closing in. He deactivated **En **and activated **Gyo**. Seconds later, the girl approached. Using **Gyo**, Akira saw he aura. It was of fallen angel origins.

"Hi, I am Amano Yuuma. Pleased to meet you… uh…"

"Nekoshita Akira"

"Ehem… Nekoshita-san. I am here to pick up Asia-chan over here. She will be staying at the church right over there with me. Father Dohnaseek asked me to come and get you"

"Auu… I didn't get to spend more time with Akira-san" Asia muttered in disappointment.

"What was that Asia-chan?" Akira appeared right behind her, gaining her surprised reaction

"N- N- Nothing! I- I- I d- d- didn't sa- said anything!" Asia's face was now flushed like a bright tomato.

"Hai hai. Let's get going Asia-chan"

"Hai Amano-san. Akira-kun, thank you for your help today. May the Lord be in your favour. See you later"

"See you Asia-chan! Amano-chan!"

Yuuma blushed slightly at the mention of her name which was added with the suffix 'chan'

Yuuma and Asia walked off to the church

**[Amano-chan, be nice to Asia-chan. Don't mistreat her like other humans do. And prove to me that not all Fallen Angels are evil. Promise me that. If I ever find out that you break the promise, even if it is just a tinsy bit, I promise you, hell with break loose. Well, I will see you around]**

Yuuma stopped walking. She was shocked as Akra's voice was clear in her head. She looked back but Akira was not there. Many questions were formed in her head.

'What is he? How did he did that? Who is he? How did he know what I was? I need to ask Azazel about this'

Yuuma was lost in thoughts. Asia-chan brought her back and they continued walking towards the church

* * *

**Sorry for the delays. Ive been really busy. Sorrrrrrrrrrry**

**The history of Akira and Akeno was a little bit less than i had expected because i had to rush to upload this. sorry again**

**i wll be updating the OC Bio as the story progresses **

**i also decided to include raynare in the harem list. Miltelt and Kalawarner too. depends **

**Have fun!**

**(~ #_#)~ - - - - - - - - - - - - ~(#_# ~)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's not at the end**

**P/S I do not own Highschool DxD and all of its franchise.**

**But I do own :-**

**1) My laptop**

**2) My clothes**

**3) Noobs**

**"… …" - Talking**

**'… …' - In thoughts**

**[… …] - Telepathy**

**{… …} - Anger Overtake**

**"BOLD" - Zesto**

***BOLD* - Albion**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After the whole ordeal with Asia, Akira went over to school. It was rather hectic if you ask. What transpired was….

A kitten surrounded by a bunch of stray dogs  
A cat confronting said dogs  
The cat beat the hell out of said dogs  
The cat saved the kitten  
The cat and kitten escaped before said dogs wakes up

No Spoilers, This will come up eventually.

Back to the story. Akira reached school an hour early. Without anything to do, Akira thought of two scenarios.

'It is still too early. I can go and visit the others at the clubroom or just walk around the school until something exciting happens'

Akira thought for 2 minutes and came to a conclusion

'Considering this is Ria-tan's territory, and what happened this morning, I'm pretty sure I will not escape unscathed if I went there. I think I'll choose the latter'

After making up his mind, Akira went off and ventured into the depths of the concrete jungle filled with intelligent lifeforms called 'Kuoh Academy' or 'School' in general. He was curious about what the general population was doing before the day starts

He randomly walked around school, not knowing where he will go and what will he encounter

During his journey, Akira heard many whispers and gossips from what it seems to be the 'female' species of the race called 'students'. With his enhanced hearing, Akira began to eavesdrop on most of their conversation

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student? He is gorgeous" "He is the Neko Prince after all" "I wished he and Kiba were 'close'" "Oh my god! Yes! Kiba will always be the 'top'" "Oh Hell no! Akira is the top, Kiba is the bottom"

A sweat dropped on Akira's forehead. The 'female' species were fighting over useless banter. Nevertheless, Akira found it amusing. He wanted to troll the shit out of Kiba. Spreading gay stories about him and Kiba was not such a bad idea. Akira closed in on them and pat the alpha of the pack's shoulder. The alpha turned around but she couldn't react as Akira swiftly and daringly placed his hand on the alpha's chin

"You girls don't have to worry. Kiba and I can switch from being top and bottom anytime. Or, would you girls rather me to be the bottom?" with a deep and seductive tone, Akira, like a boss, said those words like it was natural. The 'female' species are rather special. The pack melted and steam began to come out of their bodies. Akira had started a new age. The age of 'Boku no Neko' **(A/N : Yeah I just did that)**

After messing with the 'females', Akira ventured off yet again. He went all over the place but still nothing amusing was happening. Only 15 minutes had pass since the beginning of his journey but Akira already felt bored. He decided to walk around one last time

Akira was walking when he heard strange laughter and loud noises from a building near the clubhouse. He concealed his presence and slowly walked towards said building

The building had a sign at the entrance. It said 'Kendo Dojo (Girls Only!)'. Akira went in and made a serious face. Right in front of him, he saw two Kendokas were being played and laughed at by what it seems to be their senpais

"Who gave you permission to practise here?" one of the senpais asked them with a superior-looking demeanour. The two kendoka's were terrified. But, they didn't falter. The other 4 senpais were playing with the two kendokas hair, pushed them around and even made a mess out of their bogu.

"W- W- We w-were t-t-training for the u-upcoming regional t-tournament" one of the two kendokas spoke. She had a shoulder length peach-coloured hair with a white ribbon(?) She had a 1:1 ratio of her B-size and H-size. It compliments her cute yet mature demeanour. She wore a loosely fasten white yukata(?) that revealed her cleavage.

Soon after the peach-haired girl spoke, her friend followed suit. "T-That's right! The r-regionals are n-next week!" The peach-haired girl's friend spoke with a shaky voice. She had a shoulder length brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail by a red ribbon. Normal length bangs were covering her forehead while two long bangs occupied her left and right side that reached past her shoulders. She was sporting the same attire as her friend

"""""HAHAHAHAHA""""" the 5 senpais laughed

"You think getting picked to attend at the Regionals gave you permission to do whatever you want? HAHAHAHA! Bunch of idiots!" One of the senpais taunted them

"Damn I'm thirsty. Let's go get a drink. You two, stay here and clean the dojo" The presumed leader of the senpais went out to the kiosk while the two kendoka slaved away

Akira undo the concealment and slowly approached the two kendokas.

"Looks like you guys had a hard time"

""KYAAAAAAAA!"" the two kendokas screamed and were surprised by the sudden appearance of Akira. Akira giggled by their cute response

Both of them recovered from the shock and confront Akira.

"Hey aren't you Nekoshita-san from our class?" The girl with the peach haired spoke first "What are you doing here? This dojo is strictly women only!" asked the girl with the brown hair

"Well, I heard some noises here and began to check up. Then I saw you too getting bullied"

Both of them lowered their heads as Akira said it all

"By the way, I didn't get your name. I am Nekoshita Akira, I am in class 2-A. I've just transferred here. I believe we had met before?"

After a few seconds of staring, they began to introduce themselves

"My name is Murayama. I am also in class 2-A. Pleased to meet you" Said the girl with the peach hair. "Ano… I am Katase of the same class" said the girl with the brown hair

"Well Murayama-chan and Katase-chan, can to tell me why-"

"Wait a minute girls, I think I left something at the dojo. It is right over there- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Akira was interrupted by one of the senpais who bullied Murayama and Katase. After she shouted, all of her friends came rushing in. Murayama and Katase cowered in fear. Thinking what their senpais will do to them

"Hey pretty boy! What are you doing here? This dojo is strictly women only!" Senpai#1 said while the others were staring at him

"Or, you wanted to have a little 'fun' with us?" Senpai#2 said it with a seductive tone while licking her lips

With a sigh, Akira retorted "Well, as much as I like girls, I don't like hand me downs"

With that, all the senpais present flew into rage while Murayama and Katase burst into laughter. They didn't even tried to cover it.

"You are so in for it!" Senpai#3 angrily replied. "Do you even know anything about us?" said Senpai#4. "Us five are the strongest kendo team in Kuoh! Prepare yourself boy!"

In an instant, all of them pulled out their shinais out of nowhere. Well that was what Murayama and Katase saw. Akira's eyes saw it. They unsheathed their shinais quickly preventing anyone from seeing their movements.

'They are quite good. I better not lower my guard. I think it's my time to shine' Akira gestured to Murayama. Murayama understood and threw her shinai to Akira. Akira inspect the shinai and swung it around a few times. He then proceeded to take on his provoking posture.

He faced the senpais with one hand holding the shinai which was facing them. His body was sideways and only his head was turned to their direction. This posture was taught to him by a certain swashbuckler with a tendency to end his sentences with 'nyaa'

"You really underestimated us huh boy?!" Senpai#1 dashed forward like lightning. The distance between them was approximately 15 meters and she closed it in only 0.6 seconds! The sudden acceleration made her momentum rose up. Then she transferred the momentum into her arms and swung the shinai at Akira's shinai with all her might.

"HYAAAA!" Senpai#1 shouted with all her might. Time began to slow down as their shinai was about to clash

**PAAAAAA**

"""""!""""" A loud noise was produced as their shinais hit each other. All of them were shocked and their eyes widened. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Senpai#1 trembled at the sight in front of her. The loud noise was the sound of a shinai breaking. To be in fact, it was senpai#1's shinai. Her shinai broke leaving only half of its blade. What shocked her the most was Akira. His form didn't change. His shinai didn't even have a scratch on it. He didn't falter. He was the same as he was before the match. But was different was his aura.

On his face, was a glare. A glare that can paralyse any foe who was unlucky enough to look him in the eyes. Senpai#1 was trembling. Her hands were numb because of the impact force, her shinai broke down, which contributed to her loss of composure and to top it all off, she wet her pants.

""""HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!""""

"She wet her pants!" "I am soooo gonna record this!" "Stupid little hoe!" "Wait till everybody knows about this!" All 4 senpais laughed and pointed at her. They took out their mobile phones and began to take pictures and videos. Senpai#1 couldn't believe it. Her friends… how could they. Senpai#1 began to cry. This further amused the senpais and they took more pictures and videos of her.

Murayama and Katase can only watch with a grim expression. They felt disgusted by the display in front of them. Senpai#1's cry began to increase in volume. The same goes for the laughter of the others. It was cruel. Too cruel…

"That's just too cruel… getting backstabbed like that…" Murayama was filled with guilt. Katase tried her best to make Murayama calm. She then reached out to Akira. But as she gaze upon him, she felt terrified. Akira was readying his shinai. His bangs were covering his eyes and his gripped nearly shattered the hilt of the shinai.

"Nekoshita-san… what are you doing…" No response. "Nekoshita-san please stop!" No response. "AKIRA-KUN!"

"Huh? I'm a… sorry… I was… trapped in my thoughts" Akira came back to his senses. Katase sighed in relief. "But Katase-chan, I don't remember letting you call me by my first name" Her faced turned red "S-S-S-So?! You were not answering me! Akir-… Nekoshita-san…" Akira laughed while Katase was red as a Red Supergiant with steam coming out from her ears.

"Hahaha it's okay. You can call me Akira if you want. Same goes for you Murayama-chan. And thank you Katase-chan. Now I can solve this problem without harming anyone" Akira quickly pecked Katase on the cheek and close in at the senpais. "B-B-B-Baka!" Katase was about to explode. Never in her life had she experience so many emotions in a day. As Katase was in her own world, Murayama regained her composure and stared upon Akira's physique. He was walking towards the senpais with a shinai in his hand. Murayama's sight never left Akira.

"Katase! Hey Katase!" "Uh what?" "Look at Akira. His body is covered with something. It looks like a cloud" "Yeah Murayama. I got a feeling that something is going to happen"

Again. They set their gazes upon Akira. He was still walking towards the senpais. What happened next left Murayama and Katase confused. One second Akira was there. Another second he was not. And another second he appeared again near the senpais. Then, a violent wind and a loud sound was produce in the spot where he vanished and appeared. He sheathed his shinai while at the same time, the clothes of senpai#2 to #5 were ripped apart.

""""KYAAAAA!""""

They covered their exposed parts with the shredded cloths and ran off. Akira approached senpai#1 and helped her stand up. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear which she smiled and nodded to. After he see her off, he began to clean the 'residue' of the senior willingly.

"Whew! All in a day's work for me. Well then, I have to proceed to the class as there is only 20 minutes more. Would you two like to accompany me?" Akira asked innocently while wiping his sweat. "Thank you but no. We have to clean up this place first" Murayama said with a nodding Katase. "Well that's a shame. Well I'll be off now. Good luck"

* * *

Akira left the dojo shortly after giving his regards to Murayama and Katase. With nothing on his mind, he quickly went to his classroom while ignoring the stares of the students

The topic of today's class was Physics. They were learning about Forces and Pressure. Presumably Archimedes and Bernoulli's Principle. Uninterested, Akira stared out the window, trapped in his thoughts.

'Ne, Zesto'

'**What is it partner?'**

'Do you think I should tell Rias about Asia or should I save her by myself?'

'**Well I have no say in this but this is her territory and she is your master so you are oblige to tell her the details of everything that happens here'**

'You're right. Thank you pal'

'**Don't mention it'**

Class continue as usual. It was dull and boring. After explaining the formula and basic principles, the teacher began asking questions. There were 10 questions and 9 of them were given the wrong answer. The teacher was frustrated and out of anger, he gave Akira the last question

"Nekoshita-san! What is the relationship between speed and pressure?" The teacher grinned as it was a really hard question **(A/N: it is a simple question to be in fact~) **Akira groaned and stood up

"Pressure is inversely proportional to speed. So, the higher the pressure, the lower the speed, and vice versa"

"T-T-That's… correct"

…

No sound was heard. The students were shocked to see Akira answering the question with the correct answer**. **When they were about to congratulate Akira, a loud sound was heard

**BOOOOOOOOM**

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! AKIRA! ABE-CHAN!"

Everyone was startled. They all rushed to the window to see who was producing that noise. When they could finally see what was going on, they were frozen in shock. The school gate was blasted upon, leaving behind a gaping hole that was being used as an entrance for hundreds of men armed with close combat weapons

'Looks like the dogs took the bait. Today will be interesting'

* * *

**At the School Courtyard**

Itami-sensei, the school's head discipline teacher, were confronting the horde of armed men with a few of his fellow colleagues behind him.

"Gentlemen! State your business here or leave right now"

"""HAHAHAHAHA""" multiple laughter were heard and a humongous man, presumably the leader approached Itami-sensei

"Sensei~ we have unfinished business with two of your students. Akira and Kiyome Abe" The leaders face was brimming with violence. Being in their presence was horrifying but trying to defy them? Nope. Well that's what Itami-sensei was thinking.

"I-I-I'll go and get them for you!"

""""NEKOSHITA-SAN""""

Shouting was heard at the direction of the school building. On the 3rd floor, a bunch of students were shouting something. What surprised the teachers and caused the uproar of the students was none other than Akira. He jumped off from the 3rd floor classroom window at the same time when the leader said his name.

**THUMP!**

Dust clouds were emitted where Akira landed. Fortunately, he was unharmed, obviously. After dusting off his trousers, Akira walked towards the horde of men.

"So, you called me?" Akira came to a stop in front of the leader. Being 6'5"**(A/N. Honestly, idk why I made him that tall)**, Akira dwarfed the leader. He was slightly intimidated but he managed to hold his ground.

"Heh! You came at last punk! You will pay for what you had done to us this morning!"

"""YAHHHHH!""" The horde of men shouted following their leader's provocation

"And after we are done with you, we will have our sweet time with Kiyome-chan~. Sensei! Where is Kiyome Abe?! Bring her here right this instant!" The leader proclaimed while instructing the teacher to bring out Kiyome Abe.

"H-H-Haiiiiiii!" stuttering, Itami-sensei ran off to the 3rd year's floor to call out Kiyome Abe.

"While sensei is busy, let's have fun shall we? Men, charge!"

""""HYAAAAAAAAAAA""""

The horde of men instantaneously charged at Akira. With weapons on hand, they began to swing it at Akira.

Being the person he is, he dodged at the moment the weapons were going to hit him. One after another, he parried and dodge. Frustrated, the horde then begun to simultaneously jump at Akira. As he was absorbed by the sheer intensity of the fight, he failed to respond quickly enough. He was tackled by the men and was now on the ground with his face flat on the pavement.

"Take that you arrogant bitch" "I'm gonna fuck you up big boy" "Be prepared to get the beating of your life kid" "Aww doesn't he have the nicest ass" 'Damn, how could I be this careless. AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO CHECK THAT LAST GUY'

'Look's like I have to use that huh.' While the horde of men were on top of Akira, he quickly thought of a plan that would get him out off his predicament.

"**Elemental Front : Lightning**" Akira whispered, not gaining the attention of the horde. His aura slowly and gradually turned into lighting which was small but potent. He channeled the lighting through his watch which served as a terminal. After a few attempts, he finally made his watch into an electromagnet.

'Now to boost the signal.' Akira put more power into his lightning and as a result, the magnetic flux of the electromagnet expanded exponentially, causing the ions from the clouds above to gather at the focal point. Many varieties of clouds were attracted but the one Akira anticipated was an accumulo nimbus cloud.

Akira's quick thinking bore fruit. The nimbus clouds closed in along with a mighty thunderstorm. Akira increased the magnitude of the magnetic flux and a couple of lightning struck down. Some of them had taken out a fraction of the horde of men.

In fear, the horde of men get off of Akira and proceeded to ran away before any of them got struck again. Seeing this Akira let out a sigh of relief and walked on over to his class like nothing had ever happened. The people around him were nothing short of surprised. They were flabbergasped. With their mouths agape, they stared at the physique of a man who escaped death with the help of divine intervention (or so the thought).

Akira entered the classroom, ignoring the stares and proceeded to sleep. Class continued as usual.

* * *

**At an abandoned church**

"I swear to you guys,he fucking used telepathy on me!" "Are you sure Raynare? Weren't you just drunk?" "No I wan't Miltelt! Kalawarner help me here please." "Well without any evidence, I can't believe anything that came out of your mouth Raynare." "Hmph! Some friend you are!" Raynare, Miltelt and Kalawarner were bantering. Unbeknownst to them, Dohnaseek had snuck out to find out wether Raynare's claim were too. He had a bad feeling about it and his instinct were 90% accurate when the situation calls for it.

"I might have a little bit of fun while I'm at it" Dohnaseek smirked and began to walk towards the place Akira was expected to be in

* * *

**Before you guys flame me, I had hit a massive writer's block sometime around last year because my grandma past away, and exams were very hard and I had to pull through. This year, I will be taking SPM (Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia or Malaysia's Learning Certificate). It is like SAT for the US. I have to get 9A+ to enroll to the university I want. So updates will be slow and I mean realllllllllly slow. If you want some good fics to read, head on over to the Oregairu(My Teen RomanticComedy SNAFU) Archive on this site. I had been enjoying it during my study break. Just change your rating filter from K – K+ to all ratings and you're good to go. And a reminder, this fic is not dead, just a vegetable. Have a good day and thank you for your understanding. Also sorry for the mediocre to below average story.**


End file.
